Second Chances
by UnspeakableHorror
Summary: A powerful witch takes matters in her own hands to prevent the destruction of a world, and to save the remaining denizens of several other worlds on the brink of their destruction.


A/N: Hey, I'm here with a new story! Also I'd like to let anyone who's still reading my Ascent story know that I will definitely be continuing that, and the new chapter for that is in progress. But I wanted to write something with that new story smell, so I started a Hyrule Warriors rewrite. I do believe the changes I've made to the original plotline of the source game are rather more considerable here than in Ascent. I really thought Cia deserved a better characterization. And a better design. And a better everything, really. Also I hate that the plot of Hyrule Warriors is basically a love triangle. So there won't be any love triangles in this story. None! But there will be lots of romances! ZelImpa, GhiraLink, and several others I don't want to commit to yet, but basically I have quite a few ideas for that. Also a lot of adventure and battles and such, which is only fitting for a Hyrule Warriors based story, I should think.

Also, if you've read my other story, you may have noticed that I am not a fan of time travel and the accompanying paradoxes. So all time travel has been changed to something else. In addition, I tend to make long stories with large character casts, so expect to see most of the Hyrule Warriors playable characters (I'm probably not including Tingle, but other than that...). I especially look forward to writing Cia, Lana, Volga, and Wizzro, as well as Zelda, Impa, Link, Ganondorf, Ghirahim, and Ghirahim, and Ghirahim...wait, okay, only one Ghirahim. But you get the idea. Now I get to write him in two stories! The only reason I didn't add Ghirahim to the main characters listing is that I ran out of main character slots. Outrageous, I know. I'll also note that this Ghirahim is not going to be the same as the Ascent one. In fact the Skyward Sword-based world in this story should be thought of as a completely different one entirely, with it's own history distinct from either the games and the one from my Ascent story.

Anyway, this first chapter is about Cia.

* * *

Chapter 1: Worlds

Cia looked up at the triforce of power. It was nothing but a simple golden triangle that spun above the Master Sword. The sword used a sealed stone coffin as a plinth. Cia knew what lay inside the coffin. That was, in fact, why she was here.

This was the source of the corruption. She knew the same corruption had ravaged countless worlds. As the guardian of time, she had traversed through those worlds to observe and record their history. A history she was to recount to the three golden goddesses when she saw them again. She was only meant to be an observer of these worlds, remaining aware but forever apart from them.

Once she had at least had the company of Hylia. But then the goddess had exchanged her immortality in a last desperate attempt to combat this evil. Still, that had not been enough. The malevolent force had attached itself to the triforce of power, being reborn in any who obtained the piece.

Someone had to stop it, but there were no goddesses left here to do that. If nothing was done, the three goddesses would return to a barren wasteland. She had waited eons for something to conquer this malevolent force, once and for all. But each cycle of rebirth of the princess and hero had only seen them imprison the corruption again for a time. She had waited long enough. Something had to be done.

So it was decided, then. She reached out and grabbed the triforce piece. Almost instantly, she doubled over, falling to the ground in agony. She screamed as the darkness burst from the coffin and entered her being. Eventually, the pain subsided, and Cia lay on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Argghll," she said, her left hand twitching.

It was time to begin the next part of her plan. She screamed again, more loudly now, as she literally ripped herself in two. She could feel each tiny piece of her body pull apart from itself, destroying her pristine white dress in the process.

I should have anticipated that, she thought. I liked that dress. It was the last thought she had before her head ripped in two.

Cia was aware of another woman rising and using a quick spell to clothe herself. With all the pain she had felt, she had thought there would be blood everywhere. But neither her or her doppleganger had a speck of red on them. The other woman looked back at Cia, a mixture of horror and pity in her eyes. Then she turned and ran.

"Go ahead and run, you coward! That's what you exist for, anyway!" She waved a fist at the fleeing woman. Cia sighed, and slowly rose to her feet. Then she realized she was still naked.

"Oh, right. Clothes. I'm going to need those." She raised her hands and used the power coursing through her to make what she thought was a lovely purple suit and pants. Well, it was a bit gaudy with the gold buttons and trim and all the embroidery. Still, she thought she might as well enjoy it. To finish off the look, she gave herself a cape and a large staff.

* * *

Cia gasped as she felt her head. It had hurt so much! But she felt fine, now. She rose and spoke a spell to clothe herself.

She felt well. In fact, she didn't even feel the corruption inside her any longer. It must have...

Her gaze fell on the other woman, who looked up at her. Red filled her pupils. Cia gasped in horror.

That was why. Her other self carried the malevolent force. She had to get away from here. Feeling a surge of guilt, she turned and ran.

"Go ahead and run, you coward! That's what you exist for, anyway!" the other woman yelled.

* * *

Cia raised her staff and teleported back to her home. She stood outside of the large palatial building, and began the spell to open the portals. There were other worlds out there, on the verge of collapse. The malevolent force inside her was responsible for their present state. But she could help them, albeit in this small way. She wondered idly what her other half, the one who had run away, was doing. Not this, she knew. Her copy didn't have the power bridge the gap between worlds. So it would have to be her. She took a deep breath as the power flowed from her staff and into the portals floating above her.

One problem. The portals weren't just sapping power from her life force, but from the land around her as well. What began as a lush area became a barren and broken wasteland. She looked out on the land with regret. Still, she was the only person who lived here. And the people who came through the portals would have a second chance at life. Or if she failed, a second chance at death.

 _I must not fail._


End file.
